


Philip, You Outshine Us All

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is his pride and joy, Alexander loves Philip very much, Eliza just loves her family so damn much it hurts, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Peggy is a badass nurse and a amazing sister, Philip is his pride and joy, She loves her boys, She loves her sister and her father-in-law, Sickfic, Washingdad, Who just so happens to be the President of the United States, baby philip - Freeform, his little bundle tinyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: It's no surprise to anyone that when it came to Alexander and his overall health, he had a tendency to skim over the dangers that came with overworking himself, or he ignored the protests against his conscience, that it yelled at him to rest. None of that came as a shock to anyone that knew the man well, a workaholic, that he was. But what did shock everyone was on the occasion where Alexander wasn't ill, his son unfortunately was.





	Philip, You Outshine Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm not going to procrastinate here, I'm just going to come right out and say it. *inhales* I wasn't taught about Alexander Hamilton in school. I don't know why exactly but the guy on the front of the ten dollar bill wasn't one of the subjects my teachers ever discussed with us kids growing up. Hell, I can say the same for the rest of the founding fathers. Or maybe they did teach us about them, and I just don't remember? Truth be told, I'm really not sure.
> 
> But regardless, even though I know nothing about Alexander, I somehow was drawn into the Hamilton Musical fandom? I honestly don't know how I got here in the first place, was it YouTube from the animatics or possibly Tumblr from the fanart? I don't know! That being said, I somehow was pulled into this fandom and dammit now here I am writing my first fanfic about one of the Founding Fathers that died 273 years ago.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it

Alexander knew that his work kept him away from his family more often then it should, either he was gone or he was in his office writing, he knew that his dear wife and son missed him, —though he still was only a month old— whenever he went away and he would give more then anything to stay home on certain days, he'd love to take a break lord know he needed one. But his work was important to because for the soul fact that if he was going to make this world better, safer, more structured for his child and everyone else, this was something he had to do. Still though, that didn't mean it never hurt his heart any less whenever he had to leave them at home, or deny his Eliza attention, deny his son time with him.

So when Mr Washington called him into his office, early in the morning when he's only been there half an hour, sending him home, Alexander was shocked to say the least. "Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand.”

Washington, who had his back towards him, turned around with an expression on his face, it looked grim and was filled with concern. "I just received a letter from your wife, Alexander."

Alexander blinked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Eliza?" That still didn't answer his question on why George was sending him home. "I still don't understand, Sir."

Washington went on as if he hadn't heard him. "The letter informed me of a matter concerning your son."

Alexander inhaled a sharp breathe, his heart skipping a beat, knowing instantly that something was wrong. "Philip?" Philip was just a baby, only a month old. His boy was still so fragile and small. "Sir, my son."

The utter urgency in his voice was prominent, " _Please_ , what's wrong?"

His was heart beating like a drum against his chest, his hands shaking. George walked over, his hand reaching out and placed it on his shoulder, grounding him, keeping him from falling apart. "He's ill, Alexander." The reveal of the current sate of his son did little to lesson the constricted feeling inside his heart. Because how had Philip gotten ill so quickly? His baby had been fine when he left for work. Alexander tried replaying the day in his head, tried to think of some moment where his son could have gotten sick, but found no other conclusions. The only other person who had been sick was himself and that had been from lack of sleep and complete disregard for his own health rather then just catching a cold.

"You're wife has informed me that she has called your doctor." The President's face looked all too serious, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Alexander, go home." The last two words were reminiscent of back when George had still been a General and Alexander just his right hand man, back when he allowed John to duel Charles Lee. Only this time the words were different, for they held no command out of hurt, no secret meaning. They were a suggestion, a plea.

Alexander nodded once, "Yes, sir." He bowed respectfully, "Thank you, your Excellency."

"Alexander." Washington called out, the younger man paused at the door. "I shall be joining you soon, son." Letting out a huff breathe that was between a gasp and a chuckle, Alexander swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Because who else but George Washington, the man with so many responsibilities would actually take time off and stand by Alexander at such a crucial time.

"Thank you, sir."

•

•

•

Alexander returned home in less then five minutes, he barely registered his feet hitting the gravel under the soles of his shoes and he bolted down the lawn. The whole way over his thought contained nothing but of _Philip, my son. Love, please be alright!_ The thought of his boy dying at all in his life, before Alexander himself and Eliza were both old and gray, it left him reeling and hurting. But the thought of Philip dying _now_ at such a young age, without ever getting a chance to know him, to watch him grow up and be the amazing boy Alexander knew he would be, it would so cruel and so painful that his heart burned, it _ached_.

_**Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone.**  
_

He couldn't lose him, not today or years from now.

**_My son._ **

"Philip!" Throwing the door open, as he called out for his dearest boy, tears shining in his eyes. The parlor was dimmed as well as vacant. Alexander made his way to the living quarters when frantic footsteps came rushing down the stairs. Eliza looked pale and disheveled as the pair of them stared at one another in total silence.

The spell between them was broke when Eliza's lower lip trembled and tears fell down her cheeks. "Alexander."

His heart ached all the more. Because that look alone, caused Hamilton to think the worst. "Betsey..." He breathed out, as he made his way to her and pulled her into an embrace. Eliza quivered violently in his arms, clinging to her husband as if he were the last thing keeping her afloat in this endless sea of fear and pain. And Alexander wasn't fairing any better, he tried to comfort her by stroking her hair and placing kisses on her temple, but on the inside Alexander was shattering. "Lord, please... Betsey! Where is my son!? **_Please_** , our boy—"

"Th-The doctor is with him upstairs.." Eliza gasped, still in a mess of uncontrollable dry sobs and shivers. She let him go and looked at Alexander in the eyes, her cheeks and eyes red-rimmed from being broken. "Oh, _Alexander_!" She cried out as new tears made their way down her face once more. "He stopped _breathing_! He had a fever, he was coughing, crying and then he stopped breathing!" The explanation did nothing but destroy Alexander further. Reaching forward, he placed his hands on his wife's cheeks and laid his forehead against hers. As his own tears cascaded, hot and heavy down his face. They stood in that position for ten minutes. In their shared grief, neither of them heard the doctor come downstairs, Peggy at his heels.

"'liza!" Peggy exclaimed, softly, just enough to get their attention. Breaking apart, they frantically bombarded the doctor and the youngest Schuyler sister with question when they noticed Philip was in the doctor's arms.

"Our son, is he alive!?" The couple cried out in unison.

The doctor and Peggy shushed them gently, "I am going to instruct you both to breathe now, for your son is doing the same right here." They watched him smile, looking relieved himself, as he saw the looks on their faces. "Yes, we were able to save him." The fear and pain between the husband and wife dissipated, leaving them exhausted beyond any measure as Eliza crashed to the floor, her sister rushing forward and embraced her, stroking her hair. Whereas Alexander let out a hitched breathe, leaning against the wall and covered his eyes with one hand, whispering, chanting "Thank you, thank you." over and over again.

Both of them almost lost their boy, their entire world wrapped in a small bundle of precious joy, their Fire has almost been snuffed out

"It was a very close call, I might add." The doctor had stated and Alexander's vision swam from the fact, because they had been so close, so close to losing their boy. Sniffing, Alexander moved off the wall and held out his arms for his son, suddenly needing to confirm that Philip was alive with his own eyes. The doctor placed the infant into his arms immediately, and Hamilton gazed down at the baby as he bent down on the floor. He watched as Philip slept soundly, cooing and making these adorable noises that combined with the congested breathing was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. Philip yawned then, opening his eyes. Soft and innocent brown orbs focused hard, meeting his own.

They seemed to sparkle, _light up_ upon seeing Alexander. His son smiled up at him, his tiny hand reached up and touched his chin, giggling. And that's when Alexander truly came undone, fresh tears pooled in his eyes and fell down his face, it was as if each tear held new meaning as they dripped off Alexander's chin, landing on little Philip's forehead and cheeks, tears filled with _love_ , _happiness_ , heart break and _fear_ all in each that dropped from his eyes. Philip seemed to think this funny and giggled happily, and that only served to brighten Alexander's heart as well as darken it.

**_Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun.  
_ **

**_My son._ **

Bowing his head, Hamilton pressed his forehead onto his son's. _Philip, my sweet boy. My dearest son, thank you for staying with us. I love you so much that it aches._ He thought as he rocked back and forth, hold his child that was so very dear to him close to his chest. He was so lost, so overwhelmed in his emotions that he didn't hear Eliza make her way over to him and wrap both of them in an embrace. His heart then burst with love for her, it engulfed and made him feel like a love sick man, he looked at her and how beautiful she was even when sobbing, and fell in love with her all over again. _Betsey, my heart, my everything. I love you so much._

"It seems I came just in time." A voice said, interrupting the moment. But Alexander knew that voice, so he wasn't going to scold the person. He lifted his head up and saw George Washington standing in the doorway. The concern on his face was as clear as it had been when he left the man's office. Suddenly, Alexander had this sudden urge to be by his General's side. For the first time, he wanted the General to call him son and be as affectionate as he always is with him, because even though he always dismissed those comments and affection, Alexander had always secretly enjoyed them because the bond he had with Washington was stronger then the one he —or lack-there-of— had from his own father.

He looked at Eliza, who— _bless her_ , simply smiled and gently they both stood up off the ground and made their way over to his General. "Your Excellency, Sir."

Washington's smiled, despite the worried wrinkles on his face. "Alexander, your son is he—?"

"He's fine, Sir." The joy in his heart filled him with that one sentence as he moved forward enough so that George could look for himself. He watched as the President's face relaxed immediately, he watched as Washington smiled down at Philip and reached to stroke the baby's cheek, who was now fast asleep. A fondness, and love spread a crossed his features.

"I'm glad to hear that. When I saw the state of you and your wife as I walked in, I feared the worst."

Alexander laughed, though it sounded more like a sob. As he looked at Eliza, who was silently watching them both, her arm wrapped around his, tears continued to cascaded down her face, a smile plastered to the corner of her lips. "No, no. We... We were just _really_ happy."

Washington's face softened as he straightened up and smiled, "And you both have every right to be, my boy." And Alexander smiled brightly, only then did realized that he was crying once more from that simple term of affection, under different circumstances Hamilton would have been embarrassed, denied the whole thing entirely, now though, he realized that he didn't care.

Washington's expression warped right back to one of worry, gently he placed on Alexander's shoulder. "Alexander? What is wrong?"

"I—" He gulped, swallowing air and laughed, almost hysterically. "I don't— don't know what's wrong with me, I'm 25 years old but dammit... I'm just so happy, that my _Philip_ is okay and..." His heart felt like it was going to implode from all the raw emotions it was feeling. "S-Sir, I need to tell you how grateful I am to you. All you've done for me, you were more of a father to me then my own was in these past few years of my life and I just—“ Alexander trailed off, talking about James Hamilton always was a hard subject for him. “ _Papa_... I—"

A hand went to the back of his head, musing his hair just a tad. Looking up, he saw George Washington smiling, and what's more, there were tears in his own eyes as well. "I have been waiting the past five years for you to say that to me, son. I'm so very happy for you that your son— and my nephew is alright, I was so very concerned, you see. For him and for you because I know that losing a child, is a damn near impossible thing to bear, it destroys you and I was scared that I might see that look in your eyes, as it has been in mine. Because I care too much about you both to have bared witness to that." George moved and wrapped an arm around Alexander's shoulder, he wrapped the other around Eliza's waist. Hamilton could hardly get a word out as he found his face pressed against Washington's shoulder.

Alexander's eyes began to sting at George's confession, never in his life did he know what a father's love felt like, he gave what came naturally when it came to dear Philip, but never did he ever experience the type of love Washington showed him, the one James Hamilton should have given him and his brother all those years ago. "Papa." He whispered as he buried his face into the older man's coat as he held onto his son and stroked his soft head, gently.

" _My son._ " George declared, happily, joyfully. Hugging him tighter, protectively. His nose in a Hamilton’s hair. "My nephew, my daughter." Sounding years younger as he addressed Alex, Eliza and Philip with such love and adoration and that made Alexander smile.

Together, all three of them basked in the joy that Philip Hamilton was still with them, together they basked in the happiness that was their a family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO IT'S DONE! *throws confetti in the air* I'm so happy, dammit! This story was actually going to be a Alexander & Philip story (seeing as there aren't that many out there) But then I was like "Meh, why not throw some Washingdad into the mix as well?" Since that is also my second favorite father-son bond.
> 
> My favorite characters in Hamilton are Alexander, Philip and George Washington, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> Anyway, a penny for your thoughts? Please leave them in a comment and I will hopefully see you all soon.


End file.
